Tie-dyeing is a method of dyeing by hand in which patterns are produced in a fabric by gathering together one or more portions of the fabric and tying them tightly together. Typically, after the fabric has been suitably tied, it is then immersed, either partially or completely, in a dye bath. The dye will fail to penetrate the tied sections, and after dyeing, the fabric is untied to reveal interesting irregular patterns. Varicolored patterns may be produced by repeated tying and dyeing with additional colors. This hand dyeing method is common in India, Indonesia, and West Africa, and became popularized in the U.S. in the late 1960's as part of a trend away from conformity. Since the 60's, tie-dyed garments have become part of the American culture. However, prior to the present invention, all kits suitable for use in tie-dyeing, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,483, utilized permanent dyes. This has the disadvantage, particularly for a beginners to the art, in that they do not have the opportunity of reusing the tie-dyed garment or fabric if they are not satisfied with the result.